


His Alpha and His Moon

by svetlanamilkavich



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 11,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svetlanamilkavich/pseuds/svetlanamilkavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know one of the advantages of having a boyfriend – one who just so happens to be a werewolf – is being able to use your supernatural abilities secondhand for the power of greater good, like say your heightened sense of hearing, especially when I'm grounded and I sneak said boyfriend into my house when my parents could be home any minute," CHAPTER 8 PROMPT: Danny and Ethan's anniversary mentioned in Chapter 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You say the sweetest things to me, Daniel.

“Do you hear that?” Danny asked, anchoring Ethan to him by running his fingers through the alpha’s hair as the werewolf continued to straddle him.

“Hm?” Ethan returned as he ran his hands down his boyfriend’s bare chest, pressing another kiss to his throat.

“Eth,” His intention was to sound serious – that he meant business – but as he uttered his name, Ethan took Danny’s ear lobe in between his teeth and the werewolf’s name was conveyed as a breathless moan.

Wrapping his long, toned arms around Ethan’s back, Danny held onto him as he flipped them around on the bed. Danny hovered over his boyfriend for just a moment before deciding to sit in his lap, kissing his chest once before planting a chaste kiss on his slightly swollen lips.

“You know one of the advantages of having a boyfriend – one who just so happens to be a werewolf – is being able to use your supernatural abilities secondhand for the power of greater good, like say your heightened sense of hearing, especially when I’m grounded and I sneak said boyfriend into my house when my parents could be home any minute,” Danny said as his arms barricaded around Ethan’s face, looking down at the boy – the same boy that made him feel so incredibly flustered since the goalie caught him leaning against one of the bookshelves at the library, staring at him.

“You say the sweetest things to me, Daniel,” Ethan replied as he laughed, running his fingers through Danny’s hair. “You really do.”

“Shut up,” Danny replied teasingly, a wide smile on his face. He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, forgetting all about the noise he thought he’d heard only a few seconds ago.

Ethan had that effect on him. He made Danny forget about the inconsequential worries that he was faced with – sometimes daily, in the simplest of ways. Whether it was by stopping at nothing to find him when the alpha _sensed_ that something was abnormal, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek and lingering there until Danny laced their fingers together, or just sitting there with him until Danny felt like talking.

The simple kiss that Danny planted on Ethan’s lips evolved into a passionate, open-mouthed kiss that only left them wanting nothing more but each other. Ethan’s hands tugged on Danny’s hair – sending a chill down the human’s back, trailing down his neck and the top of his shoulders before continuing south to his waist.

Danny smiled into the kiss as he felt the tips of Ethan’s fingers brush against the skin just above the waistband of his jeans, beginning to unbuckle the belt he had put on this morning.

His smile, however, dissipated when Ethan’s mouth pulled away from his.

“Do the brakes on your parents’ car squeak?”

“Shit,” Danny cursed, resting his forehead against Ethan’s, until realization dawned on him that his parents would be walking into the house in a matter of minutes and he was laying on top of his half-naked boyfriend. On any other night that wouldn’t have been a problem – not in the slightest, but he needed to get Ethan out of the house without his parents seeing him. It wasn’t as if his parents didn’t like Ethan, in fact they were very fond of him, but if Danny couldn’t sneak him out of the house he was sure he would end up being grounded for another month and he’d be damned if he was going to spend their anniversary sneaking Ethan into his house – like he had been doing for the past two weeks, especially since he had more special plans for their anniversary.

“You’ve got to go,” He continued, urgency and clear disappointment in his voice as he stood up from the bed and outstretched his hand to Ethan, who held his hand for a moment before walking to the opposite side of the room where his shirt lay on the floor. Danny turned his head over his shoulder, looking for Ethan’s black, leather jacket and found it on his desk where he had thrown it – haphazardly – not even an hour ago.

With the jacket in his hand, Danny walked back to where Ethan stood now – by the open window, wearing his red t-shirt – and handed the jacket to its owner.

“How far away are they?” He inquired.

“They’re just down the road,” Ethan replied, throwing his jacket on as he heard the same brakes squeaking. “They just stopped.”

“I guess this is goodnight, then,” Danny said, a small smile on his lips as he framed Ethan’s face in his hands and kissed him repeatedly.

“I better go,” Ethan said, reluctantly pulling away from the boy who was only supposed to be a part of one of Deucalion’s missions to discover who would be the most important to Scott McCall, but turned out to be so much more. _A friend. A companion. A confidant. A mate._ “They are pulling up into the driveway.”

“One more before you go,” He requested, planting one final kiss on his lips for the night.

“I love you, my moon,”

“I love you back,” Danny replied. He continued to stand by the window and watched as Ethan climbed out of it, jumping from the roof and landing gracefully onto the wet grass.

“I love you, too. Be careful,” He whispered, knowing that Ethan would be able to hear him with absolute clarity - just as his parents walked into the house, calling Danny downstairs to see if he was hungry for any of the leftovers they brought home from dinner.


	2. Spoiler alert, Eth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dethan + upside-down kiss.

“Would you stop watching me and watch the movie?” Danny asked in mock annoyance as he continued to watch the movie the rest of the pack – who all were sleeping on the various recliners and couches in the living room – had chosen to watch that night, teasing his boyfriend whose hand he was currently holding.

“Nope,” Ethan whispered into Danny’s ear, pressing a soft kiss to his temple.

“Why not?” He asked, bringing their joined hands to his lips and kissing Ethan’s hand in return.

“Because it is your typical twenty-first century movie,” He replied, finally looking towards the flat screen television in front of them. “A family moves into a new house – to get away from their past, to start anew. The house they move into turns out to be incredibly haunted and the family swears they have to leave before something worse happens, which they never do because something bad always happens when the family tries to leave the house. Then there’s the climax montage. The power gets mysteriously turned off. It is dark, there is rain and thunder and lightning. Somehow, the whole family survives and everyone lives happily ever after until the last five seconds of the movie when another family moves into the same haunted house and before we know it there will be a sequel to this movie, maybe this movie will even be made into a trilogy.”

“Spoiler alert, Eth,” He chastised, watching as the family rejoiced – for surviving – around each other.

“Now you’ve ruined the whole movie for me,” Danny continued, tilting his head backwards on Ethan’s torso to look up at him.

“Good,” He smiled. “Now we can forget about this horrible movie and go upstairs.”

Danny lifted his free hand, running his fingers through Ethan’s hair as the latter bent his head and kissed him. And kissed him. And kissed him. Over and over again.

“Well since you’ve ruined the ending of the movie for me –“ He started a thought, finishing it as he kissed Ethan’s lips again.

“I should have spoiled the movie for you when the beginning credits were still rolling,” He replied, smiling against Danny’s lips as his own lingered there.

“Let’s go upstairs,” He said; kissing Ethan once more before standing up from the couch, pulling the werewolf up with him.


	3. The Infamous Kyle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Ethan meets Danny's ex.

They were in the center of the floor at Jungle, dancing under the stream of blue, red, green, and yellow lights. They were pressed tightly against one another, arms wrapped around each other, hips grinding together in sync, fingers running through each other’s hair, and sweat dripping down their faces.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Danny asked, whispering into Ethan’s ear as they continued to dance.

“You already know my answer,” Ethan replied, smiling.

“I do,” Danny agreed as he laughed, wondering why he had even asked if Ethan had wanted to leave in the first place. “Let’s get some water to stay hydrated because our night is far from over.”

“What exactly do you have planned?”

“It’s a surprise,” Danny smiled, coyly.

“You’re always surprising me, Daniel,” Ethan said, continuing to run his fingers through Danny’s hair.

“Is that a good thing?”

“Most definitely,” Ethan replied just as the song ended, his hand being pulled by Danny as he led the both of them towards the bar where the human ordered two glasses of ice-cold water.

“What?” Danny wondered curiously, chuckling softly as he caught Ethan gazing at him.

“Your tie is crooked,” He replied, lifting his hands to the collar of Danny’s shirt to fix the black tie he was wearing.

“You do know that I know how to tie my own tie?”

“You know how to do it badly,” Ethan teased him. “Now it’s perfect.”

“My alpha,” Danny cooed. “Always taking care of me.”

“Always,” Ethan agreed as he wrapped a hand around Danny’s tie, pulling it to close the small distance between them, kissing him repeatedly.

“Not enough,” Danny whispered, their lips pressing against each other’s once more.

“Never enough,” Ethan agreed. They kissed a few more times before a voice – a strange and new voice – interrupted them.

“So you’re the new boyfriend?”

The voice was a new one to Ethan, but as he felt Danny tense up next to him he realized maybe it hadn’t been a new one to Danny.

“What do you want, Kyle?” Danny asked as he turned around to face his ex-boyfriend, clutching Ethan’s right hand in his left.

So this was Kyle. Ethan thought. The infamous Kyle. “So you’re the ex-boyfriend?”

“That would be me,” Kyle replied, staring at Ethan appreciatively before shifting his vision to Danny. “I’m just here to let your new boyfriend know that he could do way better.”

“Excuse me?” Ethan growled, feeling his anger increase before Danny squeezed his hand reassuringly.

Kyle ignored Ethan and the death glares he was receiving from both Danny and – unbeknownst to him at the moment – Ethan for a brief minute, taking a napkin out of the dispenser at the bar and borrowing a pen from the bartender.

“Call me when you get rid of ol’ Danny-boy,” Kyle eventually said as he pushed the napkin towards Ethan, turning around without another word before disappearing into the crowd.

Danny turned around to face Ethan, their hands still clutching each other’s. Seeing how upset Danny still was, Ethan pressed his lips against the crook of his neck.

Instantly, Ethan felt him relax.

“So that’s Kyle,”

“Let’s not talk about your asshole of a ex-boyfriend when I’m kissing you,” Ethan replied against the skin of his neck, kissing Danny once more before pulling back. “Or ever. Let’s not talk about him ever again.”

“I whole-heartedly agree, but there is something I do want to say,” Danny said tentatively.

“And what is that?” Ethan wondered.

“I’m surprised you didn’t wolf-out on him,” Danny explained, caressing the skin of Ethan’s face just below his eyes. “There were no crimson red alpha eyes and no fangs. You were surprisingly calm.”

“It was you who was keeping me calm – well mostly calm. I was upset, honestly, just listening to the way he was talking to you. I kept wondering if that’s how he talked to you and treated you. I felt that anger boiling and then my wolf felt you, felt your hand squeezing mine.”

“Your wolf?” Danny asked.

“Yes,” Ethan answered. “I think my wolf looks at you and sees a source of calm, of comfort and safety. You pull me back to reality by one single touch, one single glance. I can feel my anger growing, like it did just now, and I could look at you or someone could just mention your name and I feel instantly calm, instantly relaxed.”

Danny squeezed Ethan’s hand before lifting it to his lips, kissing his knuckles softly. Danny then dropped their joined hands to his side, leaning in to kiss him passionately.

“I fucking love you,” Danny declared.

“I think you’re mixing up your words again,” Ethan joked because he just couldn’t resist the urge not to.

“I love that, too,” Danny laughed. “Let’s go back to your place and I can show you just how much.”

“I fucking love you,” Ethan growled, this time in happiness and excitement before placing a ten-dollar bill on the bar where the napkin with Kyle’s phone number stayed. 

~x~

They never made it back to Ethan’s hotel room. They didn’t even make it to the car before they started tearing off each other’s clothes.

Having sex against the brick wall in a dark alleyway would be the next bullet point to be crossed off their list of ideal public places to have sex.


	4. To Be a Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: dethan + firm kiss

“Were you even going to tell me?” Danny asked as he walked further into Ethan’s bedroom, whirling around to face the boy.

“I was,” He eventually answered as he continued to look down at the floor, suddenly feeling ashamed for not telling his boyfriend what exactly was happening tonight.

His intentions were good. He had wanted to protect Danny. He just realized how lame of a excuse that was, but he knew what it was like when he and Aiden had different missions and he had to wait for – what sometimes was hours and sometimes were days – his brother to come home and know that he was still alive and well. His relationship with Aiden and Danny were from both ends of the spectrum and he knew his brother and his boyfriend were completely different people, but he loved them both and he didn’t want Danny to feel the uncertainty and the unknown he felt every time he knew Aiden was out on his own mission, fighting with either Kali or Ennis.

“When?” Danny demanded, instantly. The ferocity in his voice made Ethan’s head snap up in shock, finally looking at the taller boy who broke down the defensive walls he’d built up so many years ago.

“Tonight,” He told Danny, taking tentative steps as he walked towards him. “When it was all over.”

“When it was all over,” Danny repeated, scoffing. “And what if you die? What if the last conversation we ever have – and this one doesn’t count because if I hadn’t had found out about this from Lydia we wouldn’t have even had this conversation – is the silly, inconsequential one we had this morning? If you don’t come back alive from this – this – battle our last conversation ever would be about which cookies taste better, no-bake cookies or peanut butter ones.”

“I still think that no-bake cookies taste way better than peanut butter,”

“Eth,” Danny said, attempting to keep a smile off his face. “You’re about to walk out of this room to go against this yenaldooshi creature that has been killing people non-stop since its got here and you’re standing here talking about which cookies are tastier. This is serious.”

“I know. I know this is serious,” Ethan told him, framing Danny’s face in his hands. “But I’m going to be just fine.”

“You can’t know that,” Danny replied as he tried to shake his head in disagreement.

“You may be right, but what I do know for certain is that I’ll try my damndest to be just fine,” He said as he looked up into Danny’s eyes. “I’ll try my damndest to be a survivor.” He continued, nodding his head in agreement as he reassured Danny that his words were true.

_They make me feel like a survivor.  
I really hope you are._

“I really hope you are,” He repeated Ethan’s words from that night – that seemed so long ago – at the Glen Capri.

Ethan’s hands slowly drifted from Danny’s face and hung at their sides for a moment before he laced his fingers with the human’s.

“Come here,” He whispered; wrapping their joined arms around Danny’s neck, effectively pulling him closer. He placed a series of firm kisses on Danny’s lips. Ethan kissed him as many times as he could within the next few minutes they stood there in the middle of his room, knowing that the rest of the pack were ready to go any second now.

“When are you and the pack leaving?” Danny asked as if he were able to read Ethan’s thoughts, reluctantly pulling his lips away from Ethan’s and leaning his forehead against the werewolf’s.

“Pretty soon,” He replied as he unwrapped his arms from around Danny’s neck; keeping their fingers intertwined with each other’s, placing a soft kiss on Danny’s cheek.

As if on cue, Ethan’s heightened sense of hearing picked up on Aiden’s voice. _We’ve got to go, E._

“I’ve got to go,”

“Okay,” He simply replied, leaning down to connect their lips again. Their kisses – this time – were those of the slow kind, both of them completely forgetting about the awaiting pack downstairs as they focused on each other. Before; Ethan and Danny had kissed as many times as they could, but this time they kissed slowly, keeping their lips pressed together for a couple moments before pulling away for a millisecond to reconnect their lips once more as they savored these last moments together.


	5. His Daniel, His Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Danny isn't sleeping well

This was the fourth night in a row that Ethan had stayed over at the Mahealani house. He didn’t mind – not in the slightest, especially with Danny’s head resting on his chest and his legs tangled with his own. Danny – his Daniel, his moon – had the hardest time going to sleep for the past few weeks, for fear of what the newest supernatural creature that had arrived to Beacon Hills would do to him, his family, his friends, and especially to Ethan. Tylenol PM and ZZZQuil were Danny’s usual remedies when he couldn’t sleep, but none of them worked for him these past few weeks. The only thing that seemed to help was when Ethan was with him, lying with him in his bed as Ethan ran his fingers through the goalie’s hair.


	6. Five More Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Danny trying to wake up Ethan and Ethan acting like a sleepy kid

“Eth, babe, you need to wake up,” Danny said as his alpha boyfriend continued to sleep soundly, kissing his hair. “The pack is downstairs waiting for you.”

“No,” Ethan groaned as he drifted closer to consciousness, pushing his head further into the pillow and wrapping the comforter of his bed tighter around his half-naked body. “I don’t wanna wake up and I don’t care if they’re all downstairs. I’m sure it can wait five more minutes, just five more minutes – please.”

“You are such a joy in the morning,” Danny replied as he chuckled; his voice dripping with sarcasm before kissing Ethan once more, this time on the corner of his mouth.


	7. Danny. Danny. Daniel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Ethan gets injured

Aiden carried a wounded Ethan, an arm under the curve of his knees and the other around his shoulder blades, into his younger brother’s bedroom with Lydia hot on his heels.

“How hurt is he?” Lydia asked as she followed him to Ethan’s bed, walking around it to stand by the wounded werewolf’s left side.

“I don’t know,” Aiden replied, laying his twin brother – whose eyes were closed – on top of the un-made bed. “I got him out of there as soon as I could. I didn’t have time to look at his injuries.”

“We need to get his shirt off,” Lydia thought out loud, looking down at Ethan whose blood – a mixture of red and black blood – was seeping through his shirt. “I need you to tear his shirt off.”

Aiden promptly tore his brother’s shirt in two halves, just as Lydia had asked. The tearing of Ethan’s shirt revealed a medium-sized gash on the left side of his body, just above his ribcage, but below his heart.

“Please tell me you have a first aid kit,” Lydia demanded. “And some gauze.” She added, watching as more red blood gushed out of Ethan’s wound.

“In the bathroom,” He answered as Lydia nodded in recognition. “Under the sink.”

“I’ll be back,” Lydia replied, excusing her exit as she walked away from where she stood by the bed. She ran out of the bedroom – thankful that she had the right mind to wear sneakers for once – and down the hallway to where the bathroom was, quickly kneeling down on the cold tiles to search for the materials she needed.

She scanned the contents of the cabinet under the sink, pushing away items that – momentarily – held no importance to her.

_First aid kit. First aid kit. First aid kit._ Lydia whispered repeatedly, focusing on the task at hand to help save Ethan’s life.

Then, at that precise moment, realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

_Why wasn’t he healing?_

As she had her epiphany, she found just what she was looking for. She struggled with opening the kit – making sure the gauze pads she desperately needed to stop the blood gushing from Ethan’s body were in there.

They were.

She pushed herself off the bathroom floor, grabbing the first aid kit with her free hand and ran back towards Ethan’s bedroom.

“I’ve got it,” Lydia said, announcing herself to Aiden and a – now – conscious Ethan. She set the kit on Ethan’s bedside table, taking notice that his wound was still not healing.

“Aiden,” Lydia said, grabbing a number of gauze pads and sitting next to Ethan as she applied pressure to the wound. She looked over to Aiden who was wiping his brother’s sweaty forehead with one of the wipes she had handed over to him. “Why isn’t he healing?”

That’s when Lydia heard Ethan speak for the first time that night, since Aiden carried him into his bedroom.

_Danny. Danny. Daniel._


	8. Ethan's Nurse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Danny and Ethan's anniversary mentioned in Chapter 1

This was not what Danny had in mind when he sat down weeks ago and planned his anniversary with Ethan.

He’d imagined going into the woods – though the forest of the Beacon Hills Preserve was not the safest place in their small town, but he was finally ungrounded and he didn’t want to spend their anniversary in his house where his parents would be just downstairs or even at Ethan’s hotel suite where Aiden and Lydia would be.

Danny wanted to spend time with Ethan – just him and his alpha – all alone.

He’d imagined bringing a picnic of their favorite meals, drinks, and desserts. He pictured walking into the woods hand in hand with Ethan until they were deep into the woods.

He’d imagined unfolding a blanket – that he packed along with the food and drinks – and sitting atop of it with Ethan in between his spread legs and his arms wrapped around the werewolf’s shoulders.

He’d imagined pushing Ethan down onto the blanket, laughing as he straddled his lap until their lips met in a heated kiss.

This was how Danny imagined his anniversary with Ethan.

He sure as hell didn’t plan for Aiden to show up at his front doorstep – with blood on his shirt – only saying that Ethan needed him.

He didn’t imagine – or ever want to again – that he’d walk into Alan Deaton’s office and see a barely conscious Ethan, whose wound was still open and gushing out red and black blood.

Danny was speechless as he walked towards Ethan, tears dripping down his face. He’d never seen Ethan this wounded, this hurt.

_Because he’s a werewolf and he’s supposed to heal_. Danny thought.

His lips hovered over Ethan’s for just a moment before there was no space between their mouths.

“Hi,” Ethan said hoarsely, his eyes blinking open as they adjusted to the bright lights in the veterinarian’s office.

“Hi,” Danny replied as he slightly smiled, running his fingers through Ethan’s hair. To keep himself from thinking – what Dr. Deaton and the group of werewolves standing by the far end of the room were thinking – that Ethan could potentially die Danny decided to tease him. “I have to say I was disappointed when it was your brother at my front door and not you.”

“I’m sorry,” Ethan apologized, his eyes wide open.

“Your sweet ass better be,” Danny replied; forcing Ethan to lightly chuckle in response before his eyelids squeezed shut, in obvious pain.

“Shh,” Danny soothed, pressing kisses to Ethan’s forehead. “It’s okay. You’re going to be just fine.”

Danny continued to sooth Ethan, sweeping his wet bangs from his sweaty forehead. He turned his head to look behind him at his group of friends, focusing especially on Aiden and Lydia and nodding his head to tell them that Ethan was okay – for the time being.

“I do have a sweet ass, don’t I?” Ethan inquired, drawing Danny’s attention back to him.

Danny smiled, trying his hardest not to laugh. “Yes. You sure do,”

A moment passed before they spoke again, before Danny had to ask the question that had been on his mind since he walked into the veterinarian’s office.

“Why aren’t you healing, Eth?”

Instead of hearing Ethan’s voice, he heard Lydia’s. “He _is_ healing,”

He turned around to face Lydia, confused. She only nodded in reply and when he turned back around, looking down at Ethan’s wound there was no wound to look at.

Danny released a harsh breath he didn’t realize he was holding in, his head falling to Ethan’s chest. He heard quiet whispers in the background, footsteps becoming quieter and quieter, and the bell above the front entrance of the veterinarian’s office ringing, but the sound he mostly focused on was Ethan’s breathing.

With his face buried in Ethan’s bare chest, Danny didn’t see the questioning look on Lydia’s face as she looked towards the pair and Ethan mouthing _yeah_ in reply.

~x~

“That movie will always be my all-time favorite movie,” Lydia said, returning from – what Danny assumed – was the kitchen with a mug of hot chocolate in her hands as the end credits of _The Notebook_ continued to roll.

“We know,” Danny and Aiden deadpanned at the exact, same moment. Lydia glared at the both of them, menacingly.

Danny turned back to Ethan – who was sleeping on his boyfriend’s chest, kissing the top of Ethan’s head as Lydia set her cup on the coffee table before sitting next to Aiden, laying her legs in his lap.

“You should probably take me home,” Lydia whispered into Aiden’s ear, laying her head on his shoulder.

“It’s all set up?” He asked.

“It is,” Lydia answered in reply. “Did you ever doubt me?”

“Never,” Aiden replied, in return Lydia kissed him on the cheek.

With one more kiss to his cheek, Lydia swung her legs off of Aiden’s lap to stand up from the couch. She outstretched her hands towards Aiden, “Hey Danny.”

“Hmm,” Danny replied, turning his head around to face the pair.

“I think we’re going to head out,” She informed him.

“Okay,” He simply replied as Ethan buried his head further into his chest.

“You take good care of him while I’m gone,” Aiden said from where he stood, behind Lydia.

“You know he will,” Lydia said as she smiled, interrupting Danny’s response. “Bye Danny.”

“Bye, you two,” Danny replied as he continued to run his fingers through Ethan’s hair, the door shutting closed behind Lydia and Aiden.

“Baby,” Danny whispered into Ethan’s ear, kissing the top of his head.

“Hmm?” Ethan asked, burrowing his head into the crook of Danny’s neck and kissing the soft skin there.

“I think I should get you upstairs,” Danny said. “You’ll be more comfortable in that soft bed of yours.”

“Okay. Just give me a few more minutes,” He replied as he adjusted to being awake, pulling the sleeves of his – well Danny’s – sweatshirt over his hands. “Are you staying the night or do you need to get home soon?”

“I’m staying,” Danny replied, running his fingers through Ethan’s hair once again. “I explained to my parents that you were feeling sick and that I was going to nurse you back to health.”

“You do make a handsome nurse,” Ethan replied, smiling widely into Danny’s neck.

“Shut up,” He replied playfully just as Ethan stood up from the couch, pulling Danny with him and walking towards the werewolf’s bedroom.

~x~

_This was not what Danny had in mind when he sat down weeks ago and planned his anniversary with Ethan._

_He’d imagined bringing a picnic of their favorite meals, drinks, and desserts. He pictured walking into the woods hand in hand with Ethan until they were deep into the woods._

_He’d imagined unfolding a blanket – that he packed along with the food and drinks – and sitting atop of it with Ethan in between his spread legs and his arms wrapped around the werewolf’s shoulders._

_He’d imagined pushing Ethan down onto the blanket, laughing as he straddled his lap until their lips met in a heated kiss._

What he didn’t imagine as he and Ethan walked hand in hand to the latter’s master bedroom was that Ethan had a plan of his own, even after the traumatic event – of being severely injured and not knowing if he was ever going to heal before death took him – he survived just a mere few hours ago.

“What?” Danny asked, mostly to himself as he walked into Ethan’s bedroom. “What is this, Eth?”

Ethan’s bedroom had been transformed. There were tons – _there had to be at least forty, Danny thought_ – of candles strategically placed around the room. Some were placed on Ethan’s bedside tables, his desk, and his dresser, but others were on the floor.

By the lit candles on the small carpet – that were placed in front of Ethan’s entertainment system – there was a spacious blue, grey, and white fuzzy blanket that was laid out, accompanied with a couple of pillows and a picnic basket.

“It is our anniversary celebration,” Ethan replied as he walked up behind Danny, wrapping his arms around his waist before he kissed Danny’s cheek.

“When did you have the time to do this?” Danny wondered just as realization dawned upon him, his eyes focusing on the picnic basket. There had only been one person he shared his anniversary plans with. _Lydia_.

Danny turned around in Ethan’s arms to face him. “Lydia helped you, didn’t she?”

“She did,” He admitted. “I was a little busy today, you know with –“

“Don’t you dare say what I think you’re about to say,” Danny warned. _I was a little busy today, you know with almost dying._

“Too soon?”

“It is definitely way too soon to be making jokes about today,” Danny answered as his fingertips caressed Ethan’s cheek and Ethan took a hold of his hand, leading him towards his romantic picnic setup. “Especially on today of all days.”

“You and me. One year together,” Ethan marveled, straddling Danny’s lap as he wrapped his arms around the goalie’s neck. “One year ago today you nearly tripped over some other boy because you were too busy staring at me.”

“In my defense,” Danny said, kissing Ethan. “You are pretty good looking.”

“And if you remember correctly I was staring right back,” Ethan replied, kissing Danny’s lips.

“That’s only because you were sent on a mission to get close to me,” Danny instantly replied, teasingly. He really did love to tease Ethan mainly because he was known as one of the big, bad alphas of the pack and if anyone dared to tease him – whether they were in the pack or not – he would flash his red eyes and bare his sharpened teeth, yet when Danny teased him he acted just like a puppy.

“You’ll never let me forget that,” Ethan replied as he leaned in, running the tip of his nose along Danny’s. He took a hold of Ethan’s chin in his hand and the shorter boy leaned in, letting Danny kiss his lips. He kissed him back as he ran his fingers through Danny’s hair.

“Never,” Danny whispered against Ethan’s lips as he smiled, his dimples making an appearance. “I love teasing you.” He continued, his lips ghosting against Ethan’s.

“You sure do,” Ethan replied; breathlessly as Danny continued to tease him by leaning in towards Ethan as if he was going to kiss him, only for Danny’s lips to never press against his. “Enough teasing, Daniel. Just kiss me again.”

“If you insist,” Danny replied as if he hated the idea. _He didn’t_.

“I do insist,” Ethan said; sharing a smile with Danny as he leaned forward, following Danny as he pushed the human down onto the blanket.

Laying on their sides, facing each other, Danny and Ethan tangled their legs with each other’s, intertwined their fingers together, kissed each other’s lips, talked about nothing and everything, fed each other, took turns undressing the other, and shared _I love you’s_.

And not particularly in that order, either.

Danny’s anniversary plans didn’t go as he imagined, but he still got to spend the remnants of the day with Ethan – just he and Ethan – all alone.

_Ethan. His best friend. His boyfriend. His alpha_.

Ethan – whose lap he straddled towards the middle of the night –trapping him between the blanket and his body before capturing the werewolf’s lips in a extremely heated kiss.


	9. Don't

Danny releases a sigh as the hot water from the showerhead soaks his hair and falls down his face, his fingers rubbing his tired eyes. The water feels so good – so, so warm – that he just wants to keep his eyes closed and go back to sleep for five more minutes. It’s what he wants, but he knows he can’t. He has such a long day in front of him, a day full of last minute errands and preparations.

His eyes are still closed when he hears the bathroom door open, then close. They remain shut as he runs his fingers through his soaked hair and the shower curtain is pushed to the side, allowing a draft of cold air to invade Danny’s warm sanctuary.

“You can’t be in here,” Danny says as he continues to stand under the stream of water, facing away from his uninvited guest.

“Come on, Danny,” The shorter man all but begs softly into the taller man’s ear.

“Don’t,” Danny warned, although he made no effort to put some space between them. “You know I can’t see you today.”

“Come on, Daniel,” Ethan cooed, wrapping his arms around Danny’s torso.

“I hate you,” Danny insisted, though his actions contradicted his words as he leaned further backwards into Ethan’s embrace. “I hate when you call me that.”

“No, you don’t,” Ethan replied as his voice oozed with confidence, smiling uncontrollably. “If you hate me so much then why are you marrying me today?”

“I have no idea,” Danny answered, spinning Ethan’s engagement ring around his third finger. “I’m still trying to figure that one out.”

“You really do say the sweetest things to me, Daniel,” Ethan laughed into Danny’s back, kissing his shoulder blade. “You really do.”

“Just wait until you hear my vows,” Danny replied as he chuckled, lifting Ethan’s left hand to his mouth and kissing his ring finger.


	10. Cancelled Plans

The return of Jackson Whittemore had been a surprising one and, originally, Ethan was happy for his moon. He was the one person who knew how much Danny had missed having Jackson around and how hurt Danny was when his best friend had suddenly moved to London, how he wished Jackson didn’t have to move so far away from Beacon Hills.

Ethan was happy for Danny when Jackson had surprised everyone as he walked into the locker room after their first lacrosse game, but a week later that feeling was changing and Ethan was starting to understand why his brother wasn’t a huge fan of Jackson.

~x~

“What are you doing here?” Aiden asked his brother, looking up from the boxes of motorcycle parts he ordered the week before as Ethan stepped off the elevator and into the penthouse. “I thought you had plans with Danny tonight.”

“I did,” Ethan almost growled, walking into the kitchen to get a bottle of cold water. “At least I thought so.”

“What happened?” Aiden inquired.

“Jackson happened.”

“Is that jealously I smell?” Aiden teased, following his brother into the kitchen.

“I am not jealous,” Ethan insisted, a little too quickly.

“I think you’re lying,” Aiden replied as he smirked; knowingly, feeling smug that he caught his brother in a lie.

“So what?” Ethan grumbled, tossing the water bottle from one hand to the other as he walked out of the kitchen and towards the staircase. “I’m going to my room.”

“He won’t be here for much longer,” Aiden said; reminding his brother that Jackson would only be in town for spring break, yelling up the stairs. “Don’t worry. You won’t be a grouch for much longer, you’ll get laid soon!”

Too preoccupied with teasing his brother; Aiden didn’t hear the ding of the elevator, signaling the arrival of a guest.

“Who is getting laid soon?” Aiden heard behind him, causing him to forget about mercilessly teasing his brother. He turned away from the staircase and to the entryway of the penthouse, seeing Danny standing there.

“Hopefully, your grouch of a boyfriend,” Aiden began, walking towards Danny. “How long has it been since you two –“

“This is officially weird,” Danny grimaced as he interrupted Aiden, crossing his arms over his chest. “I can honestly say I have never had a boyfriend’s brother ask me when the last time his brother got laid was.”

“I’m only asking because the last time he was this short-tempered was when we caught you with your ex-boyfriend in the boiler room,” He explained.

“What has him so upset?” Danny asked.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Aiden asked and when Danny didn’t answer, he continued. “He’s jealous. He was jealous when he saw you with your ex-boyfriend and now he’s jealous that Jackson has seen you more in the last week than he has.”

“Really? He’s jealous?” Danny asked rhetorically as his lips curved upwards, clearly amused just as Aiden was minutes earlier. “This is going to be fun.”

“On that note, I’m going to leave,” Aiden replied, throwing on his leather jacket in preparation to leave the penthouse and go to Lydia’s house. “The aura of arousal coming off you is too strong.”

With his jacket on, his phone in his pocket, and the keys to his motorcycle in his hand; Aiden headed towards the elevator, only to turn around when Danny called out his name to get his attention.

“Hmm?” Aiden asked.

“Do your brother a favor and don’t come back until tomorrow,”

“Okay, this is _now_ officially weird,” Aiden replied as he pulled out his phone, texting Lydia.

“Still not as weird as when you asked me when the last time I had sex with your brother was,” Danny said, just as the elevator doors closed shut.

~x~

Opening the door to his bedroom; Danny quickly spotted Ethan, who was facing away from the human as the sound of the werewolf’s fists striking the punching bag filled the room. Danny walked further into the room, towards the stereo system that was blasting Ethan’s favorite song to work out to and turned it off.

“Aiden!” Ethan growled as his eyes glowed blue and his fangs descended, turning around to face his brother. He had had enough of his brother’s teasing.

Except it wasn’t his brother who was walking towards him.

“He left and won’t be back until tomorrow,” Danny said, lifting a hand to Ethan’s sweaty face as he smirked. “You can go ahead and put your fangs away. They don’t scare me anymore.”

“What are you doing here?” Ethan asked, his eyes turned back to their original shade and his sharpened teeth disappeared. “I thought you had plans with Jackson.”

“Wow,” Danny smiled as his hand drifted to Ethan’s chest, pushing him back towards the edge of his bed. “You really are jealous.”

“I am not jealous,” Ethan insisted again; much slower this time as he sat up a bit, resting his elbows on his patterned comforter as he leaned his entire weight on his upper arms.

“You totally are,” Danny also insisted; pushing Ethan flat on his back, straddling his lap and holding both of Ethan’s hands over his head. “And I find it extremely sexy.”

“I can tell,” Ethan smirked, wrapping his legs around Danny’s waist as his lips brushed against his own. “I can’t even smell your Armani, the smell of arousal is overpowering.”

“So I’ve heard,” Danny replied, ghosting his lips against Ethan’s once again at an agonizingly slow pace.

“What are you waiting for?” Ethan wondered, impatiently.

“For you to admit that you are jealous,” Danny told him, biting and sucking at Ethan’s neck.

“Why is it so important to you?” Ethan wondered as he moaned, throwing his head back.

“Why won’t you just admit it?” Danny returned as he chuckled, kissing the other side of Ethan’s neck.

“Because you already know,” He replied, tightening his legs around Danny. “Because you are so damn perceptive.”

“I already know what?” Danny asked, kissing the underside of Ethan’s jaw – anywhere but his lips.

“You already know that I’ve been jealous this whole week,” Ethan finally admitted. “There it is. Are you happy now?”

“Extremely,” Danny said as he smiled, causing his dimples to make an appearance. “Now was that so hard?”

“Extremely,” Ethan replied as Danny let go of his wrists, the former casting his eyes downwards and looking at their groins. “This has been the longest I’ve gone without you.”

“We’ve got the entire night,” Danny assured him, brushing the pad of his thumb against Ethan’s bottom lip before – _finally, Ethan screamed internally_ – kissing him. His lips swallowed Ethan’s, truly kissing him for the first time in a week – the past week had been a series of quick kisses between classes and had done nothing to satisfy the other.

Their lips only separated for a moment, when Ethan arose to his knees, to take off Danny’s clothes. Danny followed him as he laughed, sliding Ethan’s lacrosse shorts over his hips.

As their lips connected once more in a heated kiss with tongues exploring and teeth clashing they fell against the comforter in a tangled mess of limbs, Danny thought to himself that he would have to make Ethan jealous more often.


	11. Their Three Words

Danny loved Ethan. It was that simple and his feelings towards the shorter man wouldn’t change – they never did in the years that Danny and Ethan had known each other. That much was proven when the human learned the truth about his werewolf boyfriend.

Danny loved holding Ethan; he loved wrapping his arms around Ethan’s torso and pulling him back into his chest. Danny loved when he and Ethan held hands, whether it was at school as they walked down the halls or under the table when his parents invited Ethan to dinner. Danny loved introducing Ethan to his extended family (or anyone, really) as ‘his boyfriend’. Danny loved kissing Ethan; he loved giving Ethan eskimo kisses (sometimes they would do it just to get a reaction out of Aiden and other times it was to comfort the other). Danny loved Ethan’s bright red eyes and feeling Ethan’s elongated nails on his bare hips. Danny loved pressing his lips to Ethan’s forehead and he loved Ethan’s soft lips kissing his cheek in return. Danny loved Ethan’s humanity. Danny loved Ethan’s loyalty. Danny loved hearing Ethan moan his name repeatedly during sex. Danny loved seeing Ethan wearing his sweatshirts. Danny loved dressing Ethan, but even more he loved undressing Ethan. Danny loved lying on his bed with Ethan as they talked into the wee hours in the morning, talking about everything and nothing all at once until Ethan fell asleep on his chest. Danny loved running his fingers through Ethan’s short hair. Danny loved telling Ethan that he loved him and he loved hearing Ethan say those three words in return.

Danny loved Ethan. It was really that simple and that was the sole reason why now – at that very moment – Danny knelt on his left knee before Ethan, holding a silver ring in between his thumb and index finger as he whispered a different combination of three words.

“Marry me, babe?”


	12. The Domestic Boyfriends That We Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: danny + pasta

Life was great for Danny and Ethan. Well –

Their life together was as smooth sailing as it could be for a werewolf and a human who were mates.

During their junior year of high school Ethan became aware of Danny’s knowledge pertaining to the supernatural world that was a part of Beacon Hills.

_There’s something I need to tell you. There’s something you need to know._

_I know, Ethan. I know._

_You do?_

_I do, Eth._

Now; they were both in their senior year of college, so close to the finish line that seemed so far away when Ethan sat beside Danny as they both applied to the same university.

A university that was only a half hour or so away from Beacon Hills.

“There you are,” Ethan said, walking through the massive room as he found Danny sitting at one of the many tables at the campus library with a number of open textbooks in front of him.

“Hi,” Danny replied as his boyfriend kissed him softly on the mouth. “Are you all done for the day?”

“I am,” Ethan said, walking around Danny to sit in the wooden chair to his left. “I am all yours for the rest of the day.”

“Just the rest of the day?” Danny teased as he kept his focus on the open textbooks in front of him, flipping the page of one.

“The rest of the day, tomorrow,” Ethan started to list off, his right hand trailing up Danny’s denim-covered leg below the library table. “The day after that, the day after that, the day after –“

“I get it,” Danny laughed, cutting Ethan off as he kissed him. He pulled his lips away from Ethan’s soft ones, now talking in a morbid tone as he teased the werewolf. “I guess I’m stuck with you for a while.”

“I’m not that bad,” Ethan chuckled, shoving Danny’s shoulder playfully.

“You’re not,” Danny replied, kissing Ethan again. “I kinda actually like you.”

“Just kinda?” Ethan wondered.

“Just kinda,” Danny answered, smiling.

“Are you done for the day? Or do you have another paper to write?” Ethan wondered, casting a glance towards the open books in front of Danny.

“Lydia and Aiden called about an hour ago,” Danny explained, picking up his spiral notebook and placing it on top of the open textbook he was reading when Ethan spotted him. “The pack needs some information that they couldn’t find in Deaton’s books. They called to see if I could find anything in the books here.”

“Is everything okay or do we need to go back to help the pack?” Ethan asked.

“Your brother and Lydia insist everything is under control,” Danny replied.

“You’re sure?” Ethan asked again.

“I’m sure,” Danny replied, nodding his head in agreement. He lifted his hand to Ethan’s face, the pad of Danny’s thumb caressing his cheek as a way to reassure him. “If they don’t call first, I’ll call them later to let them know what I’ve found.”

“What did you find?” Ethan asked, pulling his chair closer to the table and leaning more towards Danny as he whispered what he found to the werewolf.

An hour later after Danny told Ethan everything he found while researching and calling Aiden to repeat the same information, Ethan grabbed the phone from Danny’s hand to talk to his twin.

“You’ll call if you need us,” He stated. His first fear was losing Aiden. His second was losing Danny, who could visibly see the hint of worry in Ethan’s eyes and the concern in his boyfriend’s voice as he placed a comforting hand on his knee.

“I’ll call you, E,” Aiden replied. “We have everything under control, though.”

“But if –“ Ethan started and Danny squeezed his knee.

“I will call you,” Aiden replied, insistent and just as reassuring as Danny was moments earlier. “But the pack will be just fine without you and Danny for one night.”

“We’ve heard that before,” Ethan said playfully, feeling more assured as he placed his hand over Danny’s. “My moon and I always have to save your asses.”

“Shut it, little brother,” Aiden told him as Ethan looked towards Danny, chuckling. “Why don’t you take _your moon_ out to dinner or something?”

“I think I might,” Ethan returned. “Since you don’t need him or I.”

“We don’t,” Aiden insisted. “Bye, E.”

“Bye, A,” Ethan responded, ending the call and placing Danny’s phone on the library table. “You were right. He insists that the pack has everything under control.”

“We’ve heard that before,” Danny said, scoffing.

“It won’t be the last time, either,” Ethan nodded, agreeing.

“So what do we do now?” Danny wondered. “Wait around until someone needs their ass saved or make the drive back home so by the time they call we’ll already be there?”

“No,” The werewolf replied. “I’m going to take you to your favorite Italian restaurant and order your favorite pasta and then we’re going to go back to the apartment and we’re going to be the domestic boyfriends that we are and watch our recordings on the DVR.”

“I love you,” Danny said, surging forward as his lips crashed against Ethan’s. “How did you know that I’ve been craving pasta from Pizzicotto all day?”

“You were talking in your sleep this morning,” Ethan replied, chuckling. “Again.”

“I didn’t say anything embarrassing, did I?” He inquired.

“Nope,” He said, smiling. “I don’t think you wanting me to handcuff you to our bed is embarrassing at all.”

“Oh, God,”

“Your words exactly,” Ethan laughed.

~x~

“You have got to be kidding me,” Danny mumbled to himself – although he was sure Ethan heard him over the roar of his motorcycle, turning into the parking lot of their apartment complex to find Lydia and Aiden standing next to his own motorcycle.

He knew, then, that their pack was in trouble and they needed him and Ethan. Still, all he wanted to do was curl up on the bed and watch T.V. with Ethan and eat the fresh pasta that was safely tucked into the compartment of the werewolf’s motorcycle.

At that moment, Danny wished he were the selfish type.

He never was, though. He never would be. He would help his friends because that is the type of person that he was, despite the delicious smell of pasta.

“Keys, Eth?” Danny requested, whispering into Ethan’s ear as his palm opened skyward. He pressed a kiss to Ethan’s cheek, feeling the cold metal pressed against his warm hand.

With the keys to their apartment in hand, Danny grabbed the food and walked past Aiden and Lydia.

Danny wasn’t the selfish type, but he was the type of person to let you know exactly what he was feeling.

“Everybody always wanna fucking fight,” Danny yelled as he walked up the first flight of stairs. “All I wanna do is eat some motherfuckin’ pasta!”

“He’s great, isn’t he?” Ethan wondered aloud, a wide smile on his face.


	13. Aloha Au la ‘Oe

The smell of Armani fills his nose as he rounds the corner of one of the many hallways in the hospital, spotting Danny instantly. (It’s not that hard to find him. He’s the only one in the waiting room). He picks up his pace, walking faster towards Danny at the precise moment Melissa looks up from the computer at the nurse’s station.

He sends a grateful nod her way and she smiles in return.

He sits next to Danny, taking his shaking hands into his own. He doesn’t say anything. He can’t say anything. He can’t promise that his parents are going to be alright. He can’t promise that his mom and dad are going to make it through their surgeries.

All he can do is hope that they do and that’s what he does. He hopes. He hopes that Danny’s parents are survivors, just like their son.

He hopes and continues to hope because he knows what it’s like to have no family left and that is the absolute last thing he wants for Danny.

So he caresses the top of Danny’s hand in small circles as they sit together in the extremely too quiet hallway, lifting his boyfriend’s hands to his own lips and kissing them softly.

Danny turns his face towards Ethan, finally looking towards his werewolf of a boyfriend.

Ethan immediately sees the tears falling down Danny’s cheeks and he gently brushes them off. “Come here,” He says in a whisper just for Danny.

Ethan pulls him into a hug, Danny’s head falling into the crook of his neck. Ethan lifts his free hand, the one not rubbing Danny’s back in a soothing pattern, and runs his fingers through Danny’s hair repeatedly.

It’s how they comfort each other. It’s how Danny comforted Ethan after Aiden died. It’s how Ethan comforted Danny when the newest supernatural threat surfaced in Beacon Hills.

It’s how they would always comfort each other.

“Aloha Au la ‘Oe, Daniel,” Ethan declared, whispering once more. “Aloha Au la ‘Oe.”


	14. Thirtieth Anniversary

In addition to the numerous lit candles placed around their bedroom, the only source of light is the lightning from the powerful storm peeking through their curtains and lighting up Danny and Ethan’s bedroom.

A re-run of their favorite episode of _Game of Thrones_ is playing on the computer, but they are no longer watching it. Instead, they lay on their sides as they leisurely kiss each other.

Their kisses are soft and slow, unlike the other night at a party honoring Lydia's promotion when they snuck off to the nearest bathroom and made out like the teenagers they used to be.

They continue to kiss as all the episodes on the DVD disc begins and ends.

They continue to kiss as the rainfall dwindles and is now only a pitter-patter on the roof of their house.

They continue to kiss as they both think about how swollen their lips will be the next day.

They continue to kiss as they both realize they don’t really care.

They continue to kiss as the clock on Ethan’s bedside table strikes midnight.

“Happy Anniversary, babe,” Danny says as he caresses Ethan’s cheek with his thumb.

“Happy 30th Anniversary, my moon,” Ethan declares, pressing one more kiss to Danny’s lips before curling his body into his husband’s.


	15. Kiss the Cook

Danny hurriedly opens the door to the apartment he shares with Ethan, the delicious smell of grilled chicken, rice, and baked potatoes engulfing his olfactory receptors.

He is absolutely starving having not eaten in the past six hours as he spent that time in the library writing his second paper for his chemistry class, closed off from the outside world.

For the most part, anyway.

Distracted from his writer’s block from time to time, he did manage to look away from his laptop to look at the text messages Ethan had sent him. The very suggestive text messages (and images) that his boyfriend sent him.

After the fifth message Danny received from Ethan where the werewolf expressed his desire to straddle the human to their bed, Danny hastily packed up his things and headed home.

He now has two cravings: food and his boyfriend.

As he walks into the apartment, Danny catches a quick glimpse of Lydia’s strawberry blonde hair and Aiden on the couch arguing about what movie to watch. Danny shakes his head as he passes the pair, he knows that they’ll just end up watching _The Notebook_ like they do every time they have dinner together.

He drops his bags by one of the few recliners they have in the living room and heads straight for the kitchen, where Ethan (wearing a ‘Kiss the Cook’ apron) is.

“Chicken?” Ethan offers, extending his hand to his boyfriend’s mouth.

Danny accepts the piece of chicken, chewing on the piece of food as he lifts Ethan into his arms and places him on the nearby counter.

“You should know that my boyfriend should be home anytime soon,” Ethan says, smiling as he wraps his legs around Danny’s waist and grips his shirt in his hand.

“I think I’ll be able to handle him,” Danny replies; pressing his curved, smiling lips against Ethan’s repeatedly.

They kiss again. Over and over again.

They continue to kiss and Ethan continues to grope at the skin underneath Danny’s shirt until they hear Aiden’s teasing voice, “You sure you don’t want us to go, lovebirds? Give you two some alone time?”

“Tonight,” Danny promises as he whispers into Ethan’s ear. “Then I’ll let you straddle me to the bed for as long as you want.”


	16. His Ethan

They both smiled widely at each other, Ethan’s hand holding Danny’s. The human’s dimples were as visible as the clear, blue sky that he’d seen only fifteen minutes ago and his teeth dug into his bottom lip as he continued to smile. They weren’t the only two people in the building, (there were tons of people surrounding them) but in that moment all he took notice of was Ethan.

His Ethan. His incredibly good-looking, smart, and sweet Ethan.

His best friend, Ethan. His person, Ethan.

His boyfriend, Ethan. His lover, Ethan.

His fiancé, Ethan. His soulmate, Ethan.

“You may now kiss your groom,” The minister announced, disrupting Danny’s Ethan-filled thoughts.

His husband, Ethan. His love of his life, Ethan.

“I love you,” Danny whispered to his new husband, framing the werewolf’s face with his hands.

“I love you, too,” Ethan returned, pulling on Danny’s tie to close the small (micro, even) distance between them. “ _Husband_.”

They kissed like they did when they reunited after being separated for two weeks, Ethan having to go to Washington for a pack trip: holding each other tight so their chests were pressed together, Danny pressing his lips to Ethan’s slowly at first until their kiss became a passionate open-mouthed one.

They continued to kiss as they mutually decided to ignore Aiden as he teasingly pressed his lips together, making his own kissing noises.


	17. We Are Survivors

It’s late at night and they’ve been at the hospital for over seven hours. The first two hours were spent by getting x-rays of Florence’s broken arm, the next three were spent by waiting for an available operating room and an orthopedic surgeon, and the last two were spent by visiting friends and family.

As Florence drifts to sleep with the stuffed animal that Aiden and Lydia bought for their niece at the gift stop tucked under her uninjured arm, Melissa checks on her vitals for the final time of the night. She assures them all that her pager will be on and that her most impressive intern will be checking Florence’s vitals throughout the night.

Both of the married couples express their thanks to the older woman and bid their goodbyes and a goodnight to her before (fifteen minutes later) Aiden and Lydia bid their own goodbyes to Ethan and Danny.

“She’s going to be okay,” Ethan whispers, his voice hoarse.

Ethan is now sitting in the uncomfortable hospital chair on the side of the bed closest to Florence – who now has a bright blue cast on her left arm – as he rubs small circles on the top of her hand with the pad of his thumb, while Danny lies in the hospital bed beside Florence as he runs his fingers through their daughter’s hair.

“You don’t know that,” Danny replies in a whisper, before kissing the top of Florence’s head full of dark hair. “How can you possibly know that?”

“Because our little girl is a _survivor_ ,” Ethan replies as he continues to hold Florence’s hand. “Because all the Mahealani’s are _survivors_.”


	18. Close Your Eyes

Ethan could tell you what clothes he was wearing the day his mom was killed. _A green shirt, a pair of ripped up jeans, and his only pair of black and white boots_. He could tell you what he was doing right before he walked into his mom’s tent and found her lying there. _He was wrestling with Aiden and after successfully pinning his older brother to the ground he helped his brother up, clapping him on the shoulder before walking away with a smirk on his face_. He could tell you how many hours he cried before Aiden sat next to him, squeezing his younger brother’s shoulder in comfort. _Five_. He could tell you what Aiden told him that day as he wrapped his arms around him in a brotherly hug. _You still got me, little bro. You’ve always got me_.

Ethan never wanted to feel the amount of despair and loss he felt when his mom died ever again.

He never did.

Losing his brother, watching his brother die in front of his eyes was much, much worse and standing in an empty classroom in front of Danny, the only person he had left, and realizing that the human – the sweet, smart, incredibly goofy, sexy, and extremely meaningful human – was breaking up with him was just as horrible.

“You’re breaking up with me?”

It felt like hours before Danny spoke, confirming the werewolf’s suspicions. “Ethan,”

“You’re breaking up with me,” Ethan stated as Danny pushed himself off the desk he was leaning against and walked towards him.

“I don’t want to,” Danny replied, holding Ethan’s chin in his hand.

“Then, don’t,” Ethan told Danny, looking up into his eyes. “Don’t.”

“I have to,” Danny insisted, the pad of his thumb caressing Ethan’s chin.

“You don’t have to,” Ethan insisted just as equally. He knew he was sounding desperate – almost too desperate, but he couldn’t stomach losing Danny after eight hours of losing his brother.

“I have to,” He repeated. “You can’t stay here.”

“I can’t,” Ethan agreed, burrowing his head in the crook of Danny’s neck as he re-memorized his scent.

“I know you can’t stay here,” Danny replied as the tip of Ethan’s nose trailed along the length of his neck. “I understand why you can’t.”

“I can’t,” Ethan repeated, breathing against the sensitive skin of Danny’s neck. “I can’t lose you, too.”

Danny moved backwards from Ethan, creating a space between them to be able to frame his face in his hands.

“You’re not losing me,” Danny replied convincingly, looking down into Ethan’s eyes.

“It feels like I am,” Ethan said.

“You are not losing me, Ethan,” He repeated. “I just can’t be the reason you stay here. I can’t be the reason you’re reminded of – of _everything_.”

“You’re doing this for me,” Ethan realized, pushing aside Danny’s green shirt to touch his bare skin.

“For you,” Danny replied as Ethan’s hands held his waist. “Because I’m in love with you.”

“I’m not gonna be happy about this,” Ethan swore to Danny as the human’s hands mimicked Ethan’s, pushing aside Ethan’s blue shirt and holding his waist.

“I know,” Danny replied, leaning down to kiss Ethan’s forehead. 

“I’m not happy about this,” Ethan said, kissing Danny’s cheek.

“I know,” He repeated. “Close your eyes.”

Danny gazed at Ethan until he closed his eyes, leaning down to press his lips against Ethan’s once he did. They kissed like they kissed for the first time - in the bathroom at school as Danny helped clean the blood off of Ethan’s face after the pseudo fight with Isaac: soft, unsure, and close-mouthed at first until Danny leaned into Ethan, wanting more.

“Keep your eyes closed,” Danny instructed. He didn’t want to leave; he just wanted to stay in the empty classroom with Ethan and keep kissing him, but he knew he couldn’t. “Keep them closed, okay?”

“Okay,” Ethan replied in a whisper. With all of his might, he willed himself not to reach for Danny and to convince him that he’d be just fine to stay in Beacon Hills and to not follow him as the sound of Danny’s footsteps became quieter until they were non-existent.

“I love you, too,” Ethan whispered to himself. “I am in love with you, too.”

Maybe one day he’d be able to tell Danny.


	19. My Love

“Sorry,” Ethan whispered, grimacing into the dark as Danny woke up from his slumber and threw their comforter to the empty side of the bed.

Danny re-situated his pile of pillows, leaning his back against the wooden-carved headboard.

“What are you doing up?” Danny wondered hoarsely as his fingers rubbed against his still-closed eyelids.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Ethan replied, setting his cell phone back on the bedside table before crawling back into bed and curling himself into Danny’s side.

“Well, now neither can I,” Danny told him, smirking. Immediately, Ethan grabbed his hand that was resting on his bare torso and kissed it multiple times in an attempt to apologize.

“I’m sorry, my love,” Ethan said again, affectionately as he turned to the side and kissed Danny’s lips.

“It’s okay,” Danny assured him, kissing him as he moved to straddle Ethan’s lap. “Wanna tire each other out so we can both go back to sleep?”

“Do you even have to ask?” Ethan inquired, sinking his front teeth into his bottom lip.

“Never,” Danny replied as he moved to plant his lips on Ethan’s neck, close to his ear. “Now, hurry and get those pajama pants off so I can ride you.”

“Yes, my love,” Ethan said as he pushed his pants down his legs, throwing them on the ground before pulling Danny into his embrace.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dethan + adopting a pet

“What did you do?” Danny wondered instantly, walking into his and Ethan’s master bathroom to find the lights dimmed, candles lit, a trail of rose petals leading towards the bubble bath that was filled to the rim, and Ethan as naked as the day he was born.

“Why do you always assume that I’ve done something?” Ethan asked in return, walking towards Danny. “Is it such a crime for me to do something nice for you?” 

“No,” He answered with a smile as he leaned forward for a deep kiss, allowing Ethan to take off his leather jacket and t-shirt. “In fact it is encouraged, but I also know you better than anyone else and I know you’re up to something.”

“You’re wrong, Danny Mahealani,” Ethan insisted as he unbuttoned Danny’s jeans, pushing them down. “You are one hundred percent wrong.”

“Sure, Eth,” Danny replied as Ethan caressed his hips with the pad of his thumbs, his boxers quickly following his favorite pair of pants. He didn’t know what Ethan was planning, but he did know of a few ways to encourage the werewolf to confess all of his secrets. 

Just as Danny stepped forward, prepared to kneel on the bathroom tiles he heard a quiet bark. 

“Please tell me you did not steal the neighbor’s dog,” Danny requested. “Again.” 

“I am appalled by the insinuation,” He retorted.

“Ethan,” 

“It’s not the neighbor’s dog,” Ethan explained. “You know the dog we always see when we go to the cemetery?” 

With a simple nod, Danny answered the question. 

“Well, when I went to go talk to Aiden today she was hiding behind the tombstone again. There is no collar around her neck or anything and she’s been there for months and – she has eyes just like Aiden’s. I couldn’t just leave her there, especially with the cold front that is coming in this week.” 

“Okay,” Danny said. 

“Okay?” Ethan inquired. “Okay, as in we can keep her?” 

“We can keep her,” Danny answered with a smile, taking Ethan’s hand into his.

“I love you,” Ethan declared, kissing Danny’s cheek. “Let me show you how much I do.” 

“Lead the way,” Danny smiled, following Ethan towards the bath.


End file.
